Friendzoned
by Star Gaara smile
Summary: He just sat there as he heard his friend Sakura talk about the one guy he really wants to beat till pupil. But no, he sat there like a good friend and let her speak. Because you always lose when your in love with your best friend, and that's why they call it the 'friendzone'.


**Just a short fic I just came up with on the spot, so hope you like it.**

He sat there with his best friend Sakura as she babbled on about one of the hottest guy at school who also just happened to be the popular guy as well, Sasuke Uchiha.

Now he wasn't fairly bad himself, with his dark blood hair and aqua eyes and a kanji love tattooed on his forehead. But he just couldn't compete with the dark eyed Sasuke; everyone was after him even _his sister_. Yeah the little spurn betrayed him.

Gaara just shook his head at that thought and sighed for the twelfth time that day, he could never win Sakura's heart as they've been friends since 3 and he knows she doesn't have an interest other than friendship of course. He just has to live with just being there as a friend.

_Friend_, the term friend hadn't really suited well with him as he was growing up with Sakura because he never knew when someone you've know your whole life will turn around and stab you in the back, _literally. _But he should be lucky that only his father had and not Sakura.

Him and his father, he laughed in his head at that train of thought. His father was one hell of a basted that for sure, just because he blamed his own son because he thought he had purposely killed his mother just to piss him off, well now he does but not then… not with his mother.

Gaara's eyes darken at that thought of his mother's grave and how he was the one that was birthed out of her and took all her strength for just that one kid. He crossed his arms. He knew it wasn't all his fault that his mother dead… but he did know that she could have survived if she hadn't given all she got in strength to him.

Well, now she's gone and buried and has been for 17 years now. But he wished he could have at least known her scent or sound… but no he couldn't because he was taken of her and any love she could have given him.

He huffed out a little and sat deeper in the chair as Sakura continue to talk about the guy faggot.

"-so as Ino was stuck in the fountain and screaming at Naruto that she was gonna kill him, Sasuke came over and gave me a second shirt to put on as Naruto spilled mustard on me" and angrily remarked when talking about Naruto but then changed to dream like face to Sasuke.

"Hm" was all he said when she was talking about Sasuke, that's all he replied when she was talking about any other boy but him.

"Hey Gaara?" she titled her head and looked at Gaara.

"Hm?" he said again

"Who are you going with to prom?" she said and picked up her make-up and started to do her lips first, choosing a dark red.

"I'm planning to stay home and maybe catch a movie at video easy or something" he just said plainly.

"Oh, that's too bad I was hoping to hang a little with you before I go dancing with Sasuke" she smiled and pecked her lips and then applied eyeliner.

"Hm" was all he said.

"Maybe if you change your mind, you know" she whispered softly to him and turned to look at him.

"Maybe" he turned his head away from her.

"Gaara…. Is there something you need to tell me?" she put down her eyeliner and spun around in her chair.

This is the one thing he hated about Sakura she always knows when something is going on in his head or if he was having a bad day. She was there, she was always there no matter what day or time it was, she was there.

"No" he stated simply.

"Gaara, I've been your best friend since forever and I would know by now that something is up now…. Tell me, please" she asked softly.

"There's nothing wrong" He sank deeper in his chair and stretched his legs out.

"Gaara there _is_ something wrong now tell me!" he drew closer in her chair.

"There, is, nothing, wrong!" his temper was beginning to snap any moment.

"Gaara don't be-"she stopped as Gaara stood up violently.

"I TOLD YOU THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, NOW SHUT AND FINISH YOU DAM MAKE-UP BEFORE SASUKE GET'S HERE!" he yelled and had his hands covering his face.

Sakura just sat there and stood still crying on the inside, then turned and wordlessly finished her make-up.

Gaara couldn't take it anymore and just walked right out the room and slam the door shut and walked down the stairs and just sat right at the bottom.

Sakura flinched when she heard the door slam, and when she knew he was out of range to her hear despair she banked her head on the table and cried a little but not too much to ruin her make-up. She just pissed him off, and she knows once you piss him off his like that for ages and you won't get a hold on him till his ready to talk to you again.

Sakura sighed, how she could be so stupide to anger him like that, she shook her head and proceeded to put eye-shadow on.

Gaara just sat right at the bottom of the stairs and ruffed a hand through his hair and then down his face. He just couldn't believe he did that to his one and only love.

He felt ashamed of himself and didn't feel like he deserved Sakura at that very moment. Sasuke could be a better boyfriend them, as much as he despise it, he knows it's true and he can never have her because she'll never want a guy like him, never.

He signed again and decided that he should apologies to her before she's gone. Out of his grasp forever.

Just as he was about to step off the bottom stair Sakura came running down, look beautiful in all her glory and run up to Gaara.

"Bye Gaara" she smiled and hugged him in her pink feather dress and purple feather tinsel.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"I know" she kissed his cheek and went to the down and opened the door.

"Hi Sasuke" she kissed him full on the lips.

"Hey babe" he hugged her on the waist and looked at Gaara and smirked.

"Let's go before we're late" he tugged her hand and moved her body out the door.

"Bye Gaara" she smiled and closed the door.

He moved his hand to wave when the door closed and he fell.

"I love you, Sakura" he said wordlessly she was gone.

Gone forever.

**So I hope you like it as I was just bored for waiting for my computer to load when I was just thinking of this, so, hope you like it R/R**

**I've fixed some errors I found in this story so please let me know if there are any more thanks ;)**


End file.
